Branded onto my mind
by R1kuz
Summary: Sakura's feelings toward Sai were never certain until an event took place...


**BRANDED ONTO MY MIND**

On a chill summer night the leaves rustled gently as the wind blew, it was quiet and peaceful, all humane activity had come to a rest after a long day. The village of Konoha needed more nights like these. Sakura Haruno could not sleep, she stared off to the darkness through her window and her rose dry lips were pressed to a firm line, she let out a sigh and a cloud formed with her breath frosting a circle on her window then she wrote over the condensation "Sai". Feeling stupid she shook her head and let herself fall over her bed face up with her arms and legs spread then, frustrated, she managed to clear her mind and sink into a sweet slumber. She had always had a thing for Sai since he looks almost like Sasuke but she chose to ignore those feelings for she thought Sasuke one day would return but that day hasn't come still, then will she be willing to wait for Sasuke or let her feelings sway to Sai? For her it was hard as she knew little of love, she cared about looks more than personality and that made it less easy to actually give another guy a chance.

"Ugly"

Sai, the obsidian haired male ninja, muttered and like always referring to her but this time Sakura just ignored him, she wasn't in mood to discuss, she wanted to be alone to sort out her feelings. Sakura made way past Sai without saying anything or even looking at him, it was like he never existed, she felt his stoic stare on her then heard footsteps behind her. He was following her.

After a while of being followed Sakura finally arrived at the bath house, by early morning it was almost empty except for the old ladies, the footsteps still continued as she went in and that was when she finally turned over to the male to confront him.

"… Sai"

She said quietly, her emerald eyes, sad at the corners looked at him and she hoped that he could understand that she wanted not to be followed and to be alone but it was almost impossible for Sai to understand due to his social and emotional catastrophe. With his fake smile he closed his distance onto Sakura and surprised her with a gentle hug then squeeze, what the hell?! Wanting to punch him straight up to Jupiter's balls she clenched her fist and was about to send him off but she felt his cool breath on her neck and that started weird sensations on her stomach, a stir of emotions she was not ready to take in, she thought she could muster these feeling for Sasuke only and yet here she was publicly allowing Sai to embrace her.

"I can see you're not your usual self, ugly, and that you look…sad-"

"Uhhhh"

"-so I read in a book that a hug can bring comfort, are you comfortable now?"

Of course, he read it in book, what was she thinking? That he might actually like her? Don't be stupid but why was he trying to comfort her? Of all people.

"W-well if you could just let me go now then yes."

Although she didn't want him to let go but the situation was getting awkward with the senior ladies staring at them and making gossip with the scenario they've just put, so he had to let go, and as soon as he did she felt the coolness on her skin where his body had made contact with hers. His warmth branded her skin on contact, Sakura felt her face flush with heat, her heart quickened and she struggled to find words for this awkward situation and thank the heavens he spoke first or else she'd just let her mouth open until a fly got in.

"Good, then I'll be off, dickless is waiting at the ramen shop"

At this hour? Shouldn't Naruto be drooling in his filthy apartment? But hey it wasn't her business so she nodded at him and continued on to bathe and tried to forget the weird event that just happened but her mind and body refused and she remembered the way he held her, his hard muscled body pressed against hers while his cool breath tickled her neck, the way he wrapped his arms around her made her dizzy as one arm was draped over her shoulders while to other held her by her waist and it was just enough to make her swell. Sakura sighed knowing that Sai wouldn't dare to make a move on her with his 'defect' and that it was nearly impossible to build such relation when they were at a peak of constant missions even if it was possible so she shook her head and let out another long sigh before she stripped her clothes off and wrapped herself with a white towel and slid the door to the steamy bath with senior gossipy ladies that turned their attention to her as soon as she stepped in, assuming they admired her young firm body. The water was scalding and it was good for she needed to burn the troubles with her nagging hormones, she stopped as the water came to her knees and unwrapped the towel revealing her figure, the ladies quickly gasped in admiration and murmured between them but Sakura didn't mind she just tied her hair up and sat letting the hot water go up to her shoulder, she could feel every hair stand in response and she enjoyed her steamy morning bath…with the senior ladies.

Sakura turned about her usual self by evening, almost all day she spent on doing local missions, she was about to finish her day by heading off to her apartment after spending some time with Naruto and Ino over the Ramen shop and getting drunk in the process, and again footsteps behind her, but this time she turned around and as she suspected it was Sai.

"Sai" –she said a little too high- "wassup?"

The alcohol had to do with everything. Sakura's face beamed and her eyes were slightly hooded and she also wore a huge smile on her face, she saw how Sai's dark eyes studied her, and she then brushed away a strand of loose pale pink hair from her face and tucked it behind her ears then let her arms slop at her sides when she began to laugh by herself.

"I'm so drunk…Sai…I'm not drunk, _you_ are drunk….drunk"

Sakura laughs again and drags her feet past Sai and up to the stairs to her apartment in which she spent almost three minutes on 6 steps, climbing, un-climbing, swaying from side to side and sitting down grumbling at all times.

"These steps are eternal must be genjutsu"

She sat there at the last step before her apartment door leaning back at the wall with her head held back and eyes closed, letting out a sigh that turned into a chuckle, Sakura mustered her last bit of will to stand up and fight with the key and doorknob.

"Shit"

She last said as her keys fell on floor, her emerald eyes tried to fix upon them as her blurry vision circled slightly, then a pale masculine hand took hold of the keys and with her eyes still fixed on the floor she heard the doorknob click and her door creak softly letting out the familiar scent of her cozy apartment fill her nostrils. Cold. Sakura felt a cold grasp on her arm that gently pulled her inside the apartment she lifted her gaze to stare at the shadowed outline of a male that silently shut the door behind and then walked towards her closing the distance between them and finally stopping less than an arm's length, so close that she could smell that familiar scent again, cool and crisp. Moonlight shone through her window revealing details of that masculine beauty on front of her, he was staring she knew for her brilliant emerald eyes were looking straight at those murky black eyes she found so captivating, her lips were dry and she moisten them with her tongue biting her lower lip and she saw the faintest glint on Sai's eyes which pleasantly shot a hot sensation between her legs and she felt herself swell and moisten, she wanted less distance between them as too less clothing, she wanted to touch the bareness of his ripped torso and explore his body with her tongue and capture those full lips with her mouth to suckle on them while she made sweet love to him and the thought of it made her more hotter. She wanted him badly and with this she confirmed her feelings, Sakura wanted to be a woman, his woman not some mad crush but love real love.

"Sakura"

His voice made the sweetest music when he spoke her name instead of his usual habit and that alone made her body clench in sweetness, she felt the heat rise and her nipples harden behind the fabric, she was more than ready to take him and release herself on him over and over. Taking up her hand she cupped his face and traced her small thumb over his cheek, she felt his large hand cover hers and saw how he closed his eyes as if to savor this gentle touch, he breathed her scent and squeezed her hand gently before opening his eyes to gaze at her.

"I can't hold back…I-I've always…_felt_ weird around you and when I saw you this… this vulnerable I just can't hold back"

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, the idiot actually _had_ feelings, her vision blurred with still tears of joy and she loved the way her heart skipped and loved the way things were working.

"Sai I…"

Her words were cut off as she was pulled and caught by the lips with his, he kissed her deeply and she moaned fully surprised, he tasted wonderful and she did not want to pull out of this captivating kiss so she ran her fingers on his hair and held him in place and he groaned in delight as he pulled her by the waist to pin his swollen crotch over her pelvis. Sakura sighed at the contact, she reached down to cup his swollen groin, it was large very large. Sai shivered when he felt that petit hand on his manhood and just then he felt Sakura's lips curl upward to a smile, the smell of alcohol was overtaking but naughty and he lifted her from the floor to her small table and Sakura cleared it with one sweep of her hand. Sai broke away only to remove his clothes and whatever ninja gear he had on then he saw how those hooded emerald eyes burned with desire so he pulled closer to her to nudge his fingers over the fabric between her legs to that moisten bulge of pleasure, she gasped in delight and it made his cock twitch in response. Sakura felt bliss at his touch it was tingling and delicious she felt wetness ooling down her tight entrance and Sai didn't stop his magic as he kept on teasing and nudging her needy clitoris while he recaptured her lips with burning passion and with his free hand he unzipped her top wear revealing her small bra-covered breasts, she was beautiful, Sai pulled away to gaze at her beauty that was unique, those slim shoulders that were begging to be kissed and that porcelain skin that glowed with sweat, those parted rosy lips were just perfect and he was dying to see her fully naked.

Sai pulled her to him while she sat at the edge of the table, he tucked his head down her neckline while he ran his hands down her spine before removing her bra while Sakura sighed his name, he pressed his hips onto hers then she wrapped her legs around his waist to pin him and he leaned over the table to have her under him, so beautiful. Sai cupped one of her small breast and gently squeezed it felt wonderful as her peaked nipple poked his hand, it sent heat throughout Sai and it nearly drove him mad, this was nothing compared to the fantasies he's had with her but he shook his head because this was no fantasy this was real and left a trail of soft kisses down to her breasts and licked one swollen pink nipple.

Sakura gasped as she felt Sai's tongue, each lick and tease was mirrored on her clitoris and she felt soft clenches whenever he suckled, reaching out to him Sakura ran her fingers through his hair and he growled in response sending more chills on her walls that made her gasp and moan, Sai moved to the other one and shifted his masculine weight over her, it was incredible and completely sexy. Sakura loosen her legs to allow him to go further down with his hot tongue that licked down to her navel thus he slid his hands down her sides to tug her pants and underwear off and expose her most private part to his eyes and she felt him pull back and she tried to reached out to him but Sai set her back to the table to admire her moonlit body.

"You're so beautiful Sakura"

Sakura blushed and began to slowly close her legs out of embarrassment but Sai stopped her.

"No don't hide yourself from me I want to take you in, brand you like this on my mind"

He trailed his hands over her soft inner thigh and down her pool of pleasure and slid one long finger inside her and heard Sakura respond in delight arching her hips to take him further and he kneeled to be at level with her opening, inserting another finger inside her Sai ran his tongue over her swollen clitoris and she tasted divine, Sakura flung her head back and moaned out the pleasure was intoxicating as his tongue danced and his fingers slid in rhythmically, he suckled, teased, nipped and toyed while keeping his fingers working and then he felt her clench around his fingers indicating that she was at the verge of climax and just then he curled his fingers upward to the round nerve bud or g-spot and roughly began to thrust it. Sakura's eyes flung open as intensive pleasure overtook her she mewled and curled her toes as her body grew wilder and wilder with each thrust until she finally released in waves of pleasure so powerful she squirted over Sai's face, she saw white then black then she was back at her apartment with heavy breathing she looked down at Sai only to see his hair wet and he chuckled.

"That was wonderful Sakura your release was crazy"

Still without breath she laughed softly and saw how Sai brought the fingers that were inside her up to his mouth to savor her saltiness but he kept his gaze locked on her, small droplets beaded at the tip of Sai's hair then fell silently to his cheeks, he suckled his fingers before returning them to her entrance again.

"Come for me again"

And she did not long as he slid the fingers yet again squirting and this time as his navel, she couldn't control her spasms that shook her frail body uncontrollably, "more" she heard him say then felt his lips on her core and exploded again releasing her juices onto his mouth in which he seemed to enjoy.

Sai was amazed of how sweet her cum tasted with a tinge of saltiness, her scent all over him, it was heaven. Sai looked up at her spasm driven body and slid off his fingers and brought them to her mouth.

"Taste yourself Sakura"

Sakura suckled his fingers to the bitter sweet taste and it made her nipples harden but that's when she felt a fullness that made her arch in ecstasy, Sai had plunged himself deep inside her with a long full thrust, he then wrapped her legs around his waist and began to thrust her hard and fast as if he waited too long for this moment and was not about to let it go to waste. Sai shivered at the tightness of Sakura's walls, they were sleek and welcoming, he heard her moan with each thrust and she dug her nails on his back turning him on even more and he did not drop speed which made Sakura squeal and release once again. It felt delicious when her body clenched over and over again in his manhood, it was so dirty and exquisite and that gave him new ideas so he lifted his drunk Sakura from her squeaking table and pinned her to the wall where he took her in smooth movements.

Sakura could almost cry of excitement, this moment was hot and the way he slid on her was over anything she had felt, this was desire and lust but it too was love and she would nourish it anyway she could. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sai's neck and began to move her hips on par with his thrusts, both moaned and enjoyed their pleasures and Sakura released yet again.

"S-Sai I love you"

Sakura said between moans and pleasures and Sai wanted to hear those sweet words again, he carried her to her bed and set her upside-down and took her from behind with long powerful thrusts and she mewled and fisted her sheets but he wasn't about to let her release just yet. "Say it again" he commanded and she did and only then he allowed her to release and in mid release he stopped "again"

"I love you, Sai!" Sakura Squealed as she came again and Sai shivered before he gave one long thrust and climaxed deep inside her letting his seed fill her and he then kissed her back softly before setting them both on bed, short of breath and exhausted both Sai and Sakura cuddled under the sheets and gave up to a deep slumber.

Morning came with a piercing scream, birds nestled on the trees flew in distress and a stray cat fell from a fence with a loud thud.

"W-WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" screeched a shocked Sakura pulling the sheets to cover her exposed body.

A naked Sai sat on her bed the end of the sheet covered his lower body and his stoic face showed no impress, knowing how drunk Sakura had been last night, this was to be expected.

"Don't you remember?" said Sai with a cool calm voice and up his usual smile "because I do and I don't mind refreshing your memories or your body" he chuckled and neared Sakura and she watched him as he reached his pale hand up her face and trailed his thumb over her lips, she felt how her most private part clenched in response and it was swollen for she felt a light discomfort, this made her blush crimson red as she slowly remembered pieces of last night's event.

"I liked the way you tasted from here to here" he nudged her lips then slid his hand under the sheets to her tight entrance and she shivered as she felt aroused but she pulled away still uncertain.

"Are you playing with me?" her frowned face was devastating, sadness and disappointment was felt, Sakura was emotionally vulnerable.

"Why you say that?" questioned Sai.

"Why? I mean Sai you only came to me like _this_ when I was clearly drunk and unsure of mind, why not…"

Her voice trailed off and she lowered her head, she felt tears prickle on her eyes, she felt hurt and used. Sakura sobbed silently and she felt Sai embrace her with his strong arms and held her close until she calmed.

"Doesn't matter Sakura I still would have done it even if you were sane"

"Why?"

"Because I love you"

Her eyed widened as she was amused by how he expressed those words with full certainty.

"You love me Sai?"

"Of course I do Sakura and you love me too, you said it a lot last night, very dirty too"

"y-you!"

Sakura blushed and Sai laughed then placed a soft kiss over her cheekbone and took Sakura's hand to his erect crotch and both laughed while the heat rose again and the two of them loved each other for the rest of the day.

Weeks passed since Sai and Sakura were couples most were surprised by the announcement and some were expecting it. The relationship was divine between them as if they were meant to be for each other, they shared their thoughts often to build up respect and understanding. Sakura kept on with missions and working at the hospital while Sai was ANBU, their jobs didn't get on the way of their relationship and neither their relationship to their jobs. It was A-ok.

"Sai I'm pregnant"

A reading Sai stood up from the sofa setting the book over the side table to embraced and kiss his beautiful Sakura.

"That's wonderful news honey"

Sakura giggled and tiptoed over Sai's shoulders to look at the side table where the book was.

"What were you reading?"

"Hnnn social stuff"

"Ah" she said still curious but Sai pulled her away to the kitchen.

"Now allow me to amaze you with my cooking skills to celebrate"

Sakura laughed and Sai chuckled then took a glimpse to the solitaire book at the side table that read: "Being parents".

**THE END.**

**[note: it's my first attempt on anything! I hope you like it and please review and post anything to help me! At the end I didn't had much time since I was working so I kind off rushed things without thinking!]**


End file.
